Leave Out All The Rest
by Kiyosaisei Ichimaru
Summary: Danny is missing. Valerie is scared. But no one will listen. My first true songfic. My second oneshot. Character Death. Review!


_**Leave Out All the Res****t**_

_**Oblivion: **_**Hey! I am Oblivion. I feel I should introduce myself, seeing as the **_**Danny Phantom**_** fandom **_**is not**_** the Naruto fandom where most of my stories lay. This is my first decent oneshot, I think..****.**

_**Fox Kid: **_**We hope you enjoy this. At least a little.**

_**Summary:**_**Danny's missing. Valerie's scared. But no one would listen … Now Danny's gone.**

_**Rating:**_** T, for violence**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Danny Phantom I would love to own… but my own story is enough for me, thank you. I also don't own Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park.**

* * *

_**-I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared **__-_

"Danny's gone!!" Valerie took off on her jet sled. Danny had been missing for three days, and there now an Amber Alert had been issued for him. Valerie ran to the Nasty Burger to tell his friends.

"Sam! Tucker! An Amber Alert has been issued for Danny!! You have to help me find him!" Valerie shouted as she reached them, barely noticing that Jazz was there too.

_**-But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared-**_

"Why should we help look for him? He's been too busy to even talk to us lately." Sam Manson stated as she ate her salad.

"Yeah, he's been acting like our friendship means nothing to him!" Tucker Foley agreed, taking a bite out of his nasty burger.

"Danny is always saying he doesn't want us involved, and this time he's getting what he wants. Maybe that will knock some sense into him." Jazz Fenton stood up to leave, and handed something to Valerie, a small locket. "My little brother said to give this to you. Danny made it all on his own. Only he can open it. If you want to waste your time, go ahead."

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker left.

_**-After my dreaming, I woke with this fear-**_

"Where am I?" Danny looked around. It was dark except for a single light that was shining on him. Vlad's lab in Wisconsin.

"Ah, Daniel. You're awake." Came a voice from behind him. Danny didn't try to turn around; the ghost-proof chains would stop him anyway.

"Plasmius. What do you want?" Danny asked, glaring into the darkness.

"Must you ask? You should be able to tell, Daniel."

"Kill dad, marry mom, and make me your apprentice. The usual." Danny sighed. Vlad was so predictable.

"Eh, wrong! Kill you family and friends, and then turn you into my apprentice." Vlad stated. A TV screen appeared. Danny watched Jazz, Sam, and Tucker enter the house with wide eyes, which widened even further when upon opening the door, the house exploded.

_**-What am I leaving when I'm done here?-**_

Danny sobbed, raising his chained hands to his face.

"Oops! Clumsy me!" Vlad crackled as the lights came on, earning a glare from Danny. "Guess you have to join me."

"You made one miscalculation, Plasmius." Danny transformed into his ghost form and easily broke the ghost-proof chains restraining him, "Now there is nothing stopping me from destroying you. Now there is no one to make sure my self control remains intact."

Danny's eyes opened blood red in the place of the usual green. "There is nothing left. If I were to kill you, destroy Amity Park, and then die, I would be leaving nothing."

_**-So if you're asking me, I want you to know  
When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed -  
**_

Clockwork looked at the image in his viewing portal, then at the battered Fenton Thermos. It was empty. Dan wasn't even a possibility anymore. At least, not in this timeline. Danny was broken, but would never combine with Vlad's ghost half.

In the portal, Vlad's castle was in ruins, and one hand stuck our from under a collapsed stone wall. Danny was flying away.

_**-Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest-**_

Clockwork closed the portal and opened up another.

The future showed in it.

_**-Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made-**_

Danny was hit by several ecto-blasts from Valerie's cannon as he began blasting the streets of Amity Park.

"What's up with you, Phantom?! I don't have time for thin; my friend is missing and his family was murdered! It isn't like you to blast the street for no reason!" Valerie shouted, surprised when an empty face and red eyes turned to her.

_**-I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you-**_

"If Danny Fenton is your friend, why did you let his friends and family die yesterday? Why did you let Sam, Jazz, and Tucker die?" There was something in his voice that stated that he really wanted to know why she hadn't saved them, why they weren't there. "You hate him; you say so every day."

"I didn't know what would happen if I left them! I was looking for Danny! Don't you patronize me, Phantom!" Valerie shot at Danny again, and stared in shock as Danny Phantom let the shot hit him, not even trying to make a shield or dodge.

Danny looked sad.

_**-So if you're asking me, I want you to know  
When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done-**_

Danny concentrated on what his future older self had done, all the images flashing through his mind.

Amity Park in ruins.

Dan Phantom trying to kill Valerie.

Dan trapping his friends and family on the boiler. The explosion. Watching them die.

_**-Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty-**_

Danny thought of the first time Valerie became his enemy.

Cujo, Axion Labs. Vlad sending Valerie ghost hunting equipment, and Valerie swearing revenge.

_**-Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest-**_

Clockwork's frown deepened. He would take steps to prevent this being the permanent timeline. It would be just another possibility, what could have happened.

The Observants would complain, of course, but letting this happen would cause trouble in the long run. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danny's family were needed. They were necessary. The Observants agenda didn't always match his. That was the case concerning this.

_**-Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are-**_

Danny shot an ecto-blast at Valerie just as he hit the ground, prompting Valerie to shoot him twice more.

_**-When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed-**_

Clockwork opened a portal in a clockwise pattern, appearing over a scene that needed to be changed.

'_Time Out.'_

He stared at the house and then floated down and through the wall.

_**-Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest-**_

Danny smiled as he was blasted into a crater and Valerie landed above him, a small ecto-pistol aimed at him. Something caught his eye.

"Jazz gave you the locket..?" He mumbled, coughing up some blood.

"Yeah, I can't get it open though." Valerie said, feeling awkward about the fact this ghost was coughing up blood along with ectoplasm.

"Of course not. Only I can open it. I made it." Danny felt two white rings form at his waist.

_**-Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself -**_

Valerie gasped as the rings passed over Danny Phantom, leaving behind the blue-eyed form of Danny Fenton. Now that he wasn't a ghost, he appeared to be getting weaker.

"Danny- Oh no! I shouldn't have blasted you!" Valerie tossed the ecto-gun away, along with her mask, lifting up Danny's head so that he was in her arms.

"I don't blame you Val… You couldn't save them; I couldn't save them… only Clockwork could have saved him. And knowing him, he will… but it won't matter. Not in this timeline…" Danny coughed up some more blood, this time pure red, before smiling weakly.

"Oh Danny! Don't talk… You'll be ok, I'll fly you to the hospital and-" Valerie was cut off by Danny's cold finger to her lips, and a shake of his head. He wouldn't make it. He had made sure of that.

"I'm getting what I want… If I remain alive, I'll become just like him… I won't become a ghost, either. Because I'm dying in human form, my ghost form won't exist anymore…" Danny lifted one finger to the locket and it glowed slightly, opening. Then he tapped Valerie's forehead, and he gasped as her form changed and dropped Danny as she turned intangible.

_**-I can't be who you are-**_

"What did you do Danny?" She asked, picking him up again.

"I gave you my ghost powers. Vlad made sure to keep the basement standing when he killed them… This timeline needs a halfa protector. You can protect it for me… The locket will help the powers change from matching my DNA to matching yours. It will make them easier to control. And it looks like the DP symbol on my suit." Danny coughed harshly. The life was leaving him quickly.

"No, Danny… you planned this?!" Valerie near shouted, suddenly finding herself invisible.

"…I told Jazz to give it to you if I went missing. I also told them not to look for me. I knew it would either be _him_ kidnapping me if he escaped, or Vlad… It… misfired… huh?" Danny slowly fell limp, leaving Valerie crying over the form of her friend, but glad he could be with his family and best friends again.

_**-I can't be who you are-**_

'_Time In.'_

* * *

_**Oblivion:**_** That was my first fanfic like this… please review to it!!**


End file.
